Fiesta de disfraces
by Cami-nyan
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Narutin! otra vez :3 Deidara le dice que aproveche su mes y haga una fiesta de disfraces, pero el Uzumaki no tiene muchas ganas de esto... SasuNaru e ItaDei, peqeuño, si, pequeñisimo Drabble, y creo que nada mas que pueda decir por aca...


Ohaio-minna, este es un pequeño drabble tirando a one-shot que saque para el cumple de Naruto-kun, seeh, espero no decepcionar a nadie, y… sin nada mas que decir, disfruten :3

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a su creador Kishimoto-san :3

Enjoy

**Fiesta de disfraces**

-Todos me dicen que haga una fiesta de disfraces, pero, para que, en mis 16 años de vida jamas la he hecho, ¿por qué debería hacerla ahora?- cuestionaba el rubio

-Si, pero no te vendría mal, debes aprovechar que tu mes se presta para una fiesta de disfraces, no como el mio- refunfuño el otro rubio a su lado

-Pero en tu mes hay muchas cosas buenas Deidara-nii-chan- dijo el rubio mientras intentaba pensar rápido

-El dia del trabajo, el dia del niño aquí, el dia de la diversidad cultural, y ah si, en algunas culturas el mes es dedicado a la virgen, voy a hacer una fiesta de la virgen y me vestiré de ella!- exclamo fingiendo emoción

-Bueno ya, tampoco te pongas asi- dijo el rubio enfurruñándose de nuevo- hace buen clima, no quiero salir a nada

-Vamos Naruto tu mes se presta perfectamente

-En este mes muere un monton de gente, se descubre america, es el mes de la alimentación, casi nada tiene que ver con Halloween, que unos locos lo hallan querido dejar para el 31 de justo este mes es otra cosa- dijo mientras se arropaba con la sabana

-Pero, en este mes nace John Lennon, es suficiente para que sea un buen mes…

-¿El cantante británico? ¿Ese ya no se murió?- dijo un tanto distraído

-Si, pero es toda una leyenda Naruto, nunca podras entender nada de música- dijo negando levemente

-Deberias hacer tu fiesta como una fista sexual, y eso que el otro año cumples dieciocho- dijo el rubio menor hundiéndose entre las cobijas

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? Estabamos hablando de Lennon

-Si, pero en estados unidos se celebra el mes de la sexualidad- murmuro cerrando los ojos, no quería hacer nada, y su hermano no lo impediría

-Bien, ese fue un comentario fuera de base- dijo sin creerlo realmente mientras anotaba en su celular "En estados unidos Mayo es el mes de la sexualidad"- Ya se como puedo sobornarlo- murmuro bajito

-¿Qué tramas?- pregunto el rubio menor ante el largo silencio de su hermano mayor

-¿Y si te digo que podrias ver a Sasuke disfrazado de un sexy neko?

-¿Qué?

-¿Vamos que ahora no te sono tan mal, eh?- se burlo

-Pero crees que Sasuke se disfrazaría de gato? No lo creo

-Quien sabe, pero si no lo hace, sabes que se disfrazara de algo sexy- insinuo el rubio mayor mientras se iba- En fin, baja que mamá quiere hablar contigo

-Hmm, voy- respondio mientras se estiraba

-Ya te lo paso, ya bajo por fin- decía el rubio por el teléfono- aja, yo también te quiero mamá, saluda a papá por mi; toma Naruto- dijo extendiéndole el teléfono

-Hola mamá, si he estado bien, gracias mamá, si, la pasare bien, te lo prometo, saludos a papá, adiós- dijo colgando después de sonreir por unos segundos

-Hablar con mamá es reconfortante- murmuro Deidara

-Sí- respondio Naruto mirando un punto lejano- Entonces, ¿a qué horas empieza la fiesta?- el rubio mayor sonrio

-¡Si!, sabia que mi ototo me complacería, vamos a buscar tu disfraz

-¿Eh?

-Claro, yo ya tengo el mio, y ya todo esta listo, solo faltas tu

-¿Pero y mi desayuno?- berreo mientras el mayor lo empujaba fuera de la casa

.

.

.

-Ya estamos aquí- anuncio el moreno entrando en la casa del par de rubios

-¿Deidara?- pregunto el moreno mayor

-¡Ita!- salio de la nada mientras abrazaba al mayor- Sasuke- murmuro haciéndole mala cara- ¿Por qué no vienen disfrazados?

-No íbamos a salir por media ciudad disfrazados, Deidara- reprocho el menor entrando con un par de paqutes- la decoración quedo bien

-Gracias, todo ha sido obra mia

-Y ayuda mia- hablo Sasori quien continuaba haciendo arreglos por la casa

-Parece una verdadera casa de terror- admiro Sasuke

-Gracias

-¡Sasuke-Temee!- gritoneo el rubio menor mientras bajaba las escaleras- ¡llegaste!- continuo gritando mientras saltaba sobre el

-Usuratonkachi- murmuro cuando sintió el peso extra sobre el

-¿No vas a decirme algo lindo Sasuke-kun?- pregunto haciéndole ojos

-¿Por qué debería?

-¡Es mi cumpleaños, insensible!- exclamo mientras se bajaba y se perdia en la cocina

-No hagas un show dobe- regaño el moreno mientras se iba tras el a la cocina

-Entonces, ¿me ayudan a terminar la decoración para organizarnos?- pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa

.

.

.

-I-ta-chi-kun- susurro meloso el rubio en el oído del moreno- te ves muy sexy- detallando mas a fondo el disfraz de comadreja de Itachi

-Tu también, mi capitán- dijo entre risas al rubio pirata, mientras bailaban, la fiesta ya había comenzado y todos bailaban con la variada música que sonaba

-No puedo creer que de verdad te hayas disfrazado de neko, Sasuke- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio

-¿Estuvo mal?

-No, pero no pensé que lo fueras a hacer- dijo mientras acariciaba una de las orejas de mentiras del disfraz de Sasuke

-Feliz Cumpleaños Naruto-kun- felicito Hinata que venia vestida de caperucita roja

-Feliz cumpleaños Naruto- felicito el lobo junto a ella

-Felicitaciones- dijo quedamente el otro castaño, disfrazado de cazador

-Arigato Hinata-chan, Kiba, Shino, buen disfraz en conjunto- detallo

-Felicidades al rey- dijeron entre risas rubia y peli rosada, en alusión al disfraz de rey de Naruto, se notaba desde lejos que habían probado un poco de todos los licores que se ofrecían

-Gracias Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, ustedes se ven muy bien- venían disfrazadas de enfermeras con vestidos que podían llegar a lo obsceno

En el gran salón se veian mas caras conocidas, todos se divertían, y Naruto parecía pasarla bien, pero el quería algo mas, algo que probablemente nadie conocía.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Sasuke deteniéndose

-Nada- respondio Naruto fingiendo una sonrisa

-¿Quieres que salgamos?

-Esta bien- respondio mientras el moreno lo halaba al jardín de la casa

-¿Te sucede algo malo?

-No es nada, simplemente estaba pensando

-¿En que?

-Me hubiese gustado, mucho, -respiro profundo- hablar con papá y mamá

-Dobe

-Los extraño

-Yo también extraño a mis papas

-Es duro ¿no?- murmuro el rubio

-Demasiado

-Fingiamos con Deidara que ellos siguen vivos ¿puedes creerlo?

-Puedo creer cualquier locura que digas

-Teme- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- esta mañana hable con mamá, y le mande saludos a papá

-Te apuesto a que Kushina y Minato no quisieran verte triste- Sasuke intento animarlo un poco

-El mocoso tiene razón- acoto un peliblanco que estaba sentado alejado de ellos

-Ero-senin, Tsunade-baa-chan

-Ves- murmuro Sasuke

-Alegrate Naruto, sabes que ellos te vigilan desde alla arriba- dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa

-Esta bien, gracias Tsunade-baa-chan, Ero-sennin, y gracias también a ti Sasuke

.

.

.

Ya pueden matarme…jajaja, me estoy enloqueciendo; en realidad esto empezó con una idea de que pronto es mi cumpleaños, y nunca me he animado a hacer una fiesta de disfraces u,u y mis amigas tratan de convencerme de que lo haga este año, pero bueno, eso es otro tema, porque no se en que punto se me retorcio la cosa xD

Ya me eche a perder, sin nada mas que decir, ¿les gusto? ¿Me dejan un review? –ojos de cachorro- xD

Hasta otra ;)


End file.
